


Something Unforgettable

by minis0de



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Bad Weather, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/F, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired on umpah umpah, joohyun is amazing, joyri - Freeform, seungwan is a smartass what else is new, uno the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: "You're daydreaming about her again." Seungwan deadpanned, flicking Sooyoung's forehead."My brain betrays me, it's not my fault.""You've been pinning on her for a year. It's time you do something about it."alternatively: Sooyoung has been crushing on Yerim for a year and doesn't know how to confess. (100% inspired on the Umpah Umpah music video).





	Something Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh my first red velvet one shot ! pls hope you like and yeah , let's not let joyri die please
> 
> also their outfits in the first scene are hundred percent the pink ones cause they were legendary .

The longest two weeks of Sooyoung's life were about to begin and she knew it as soon as she heard Joohyun scream from the top of her lungs that she forgot to pack her swimsuits. 

"We are going to a beach house, how do you forget those?" Seungwan says, trying to carry hers and Seulgi's big bags to the car. 

"Excuse me if my brain doesn't work perfectly like yours miss I have perfect grades and I'm not afraid to brag about it" Joohyun asserted, sending them a pierced look. Seungwan just rolled her eyes and promised she should let her borrow one if she needed it. 

"The piercing blue one, thanks!" Joohyun winked and took her stop at the wheel, honking to scare Seulgi who was just passing by. 

"Who let her drive?" Seulgi asked although her tone was fond, her eyes sparkling when her girlfriend smiled at her. 

Seungwan and Sooyoung shared a look, both of them clearly regretting their lives decisions as they see Seulgi and Joohyun kissing in the car.

"I'm making Seulgi sit in the back, I refuse to be the one in the way of you and Yerim." Seungwan continued her job packing the bags into the (small) truck of the (small) car. 

Sooyoung choked on air and looked around, thankfully there were no signs of Yerim yet. 

"There's no me and Yerim." Sooyoung said, dreaming, imagining the scenarios in her head where she wished there was a her and a Yerim. Together. In any situation. Hopefully very close. "There's only me. And then, miles away, there's Yerim, in some beautiful dress, flowing in the wind…"

"You're daydreaming about her again." Seungwan deadpanned, flicking Sooyoung's forehead. 

"My brain betrays me, it's not my fault."

"You've been pinning on her for a year. It's time you do something about it." Seungwan placed her hand on Sooyoung's shoulders, gave her a solid wink and left, kicking Seulgi out of the front seat. 

"I called shotgun!" Seulgi yelled. 

"Well, I take a uno reverse card about it. Move!" Seungwan yelled back, confident as ever. 

Sooyoung saw Yerim running from the bus stop, carrying a small backpack and her bigger one on her hands. She was wearing a complete pink outfit, pink skirt, a shirt with a knot on the front and her recently dyed blonde hair with little pig tails. She looked great, gorgeous and Sooyoung was literally screwed, in every sense of the word.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said, smiling softly as she apologized. Sooyoung couldn't help not coo at it. 

"You're not, you just missed Joohyun being dramatic over swimsuits."

"The usual then..Shall we go?" Yerim laughed, that bubbly shy laugh Sooyoung so much loved. She nodded, and lead them to the car, for the backseat next to a pouty Seulgi. 

"Why are you here?" Yerim asked, looking confused as why Seungwan shotgun and not the owner of the car girlfriend. 

"The meanie in the front uno reverse carded me."

Yeri shirked. "You know uno isn't that serious right?" 

"Uno is always this serious! Kick her out of here!" Seulgi yelled while Joohyun honked again and yelled back:

"LET'S GO!" 

This was going to be a long two weeks. Sooyoung thought. 

Of course, as Sooyoung predicted it, even the car ride was lasting more than it should. 

Sooyoung loved those girls, she was deeply honoured to even come close to calling them her friends as they have helped her throughout the worst times of her life.

But sometimes she just wanted them to shut up. 

"I'm telling you, strawberry cheesecakes are the best, there's no way you can convince me the lemon one is better." Seulgi said, her tone louder while she discussed with Yerim, Sooyoung in the middle of them. 

"The lemon one is good? You're so tasteless.." Yerim said, her voice never flinching or rising a tone. 

She's always been like this. Never got in a heated argument, never raised her voice to point something, and she was always so confident and sure of herself. It was outstanding, how her posture has always been like this: calm, collected, serious. Didn't even looked like the youngest of them all. 

At first it was hard to break the ice. They met Yerim through none other than Joohyun, who had worked with the girl. She was hard to decipher, didn't share a lot but after a whole awkward conversation and a pack of shared m&m's later, they bonded. 

And it was good. Until the friendship evolved into a one side crush from Miss Sooyoung's part. 

"Can you shut up there? I'm trying to listen to music." Seungwan said, turning the music louder. 

"Why did we even let you pick up the music? What crap is this, Bon Iver?" Joohyun said, checking the name in the radio.

"Don't ever call Bon Iver crap again if you don't want to stay here in the middle of nowhere." Seungwan said serious. 

"And who would drive the rest of you? Let me remind you, none of y'all can drive."

"If we are depending on your driving, then might as well walk there." Yerim said casually, earning a laugh from everyone in the car. 

Sooyoung just smiled. She knew Yerim always had the right joke at the right time, the right thing to tell when it was necessary. It was one of the many reasons Sooyoung found herself thinking about the girl at the most random times.

Halfway through the trip they decided to take a break at a nearby gas station. 

Joohyun and Seulgi immediately went to buy some food (and share a few kisses, they were needy like that) and Seungwan stayed inside of the car since she had been sleeping for the past hour. 

"I need fresh air, want to come?" Yerim asked Sooyoung, her voice coming from somewhere close from her ear. 

Sooyoung's body shivered. She turned her face and saw Yerim smiling, their faces awfully close. Sooyoung nodded, not trusting her words and opened the door, letting both of them out of the car - and out of a snoring Seungwan. 

"It's a bit cold in here, isn't it?" Sooyoung said, looking around, taking her surroundings and crossing her arms. 

"Oh wait." Yerim said, moving to the car again and coming back with something hanging from her hands. "Take this." She continued, handling a little grey jacket and throwing it around Sooyoung's shoulders. 

The latter's face went all red, couldn't believe this cliché things happened, much rather from her crush. 

"I know it doesn't go with your outfit." Yerim joked, looking at the horizon. "But I think it looks good on you."

If Sooyoung was speechless before then she was absolutely wordless now, she forgot how to speak. She looked at the mini dress she was wearing, something she picked up especially for the occasion, so that she could look good. But hearing Yerim said she looked great with a jacket that belonged to her made things for her heart.

"It kind of goes. I look like a space cowboy now." 

Yerim laughed. "A space cowboy?" 

"Yes! Look the boots, the hat, and now a holographic jacket." Sooyoung said, getting up and spinning around. "I'm a space cowboy." 

Yerim smiled, her eyes scanning Sooyoung's figure. "Yes, I think you have a point in there. A pink space cowboy." 

Sooyoung did a last spin and sat down again. She looked back, seeing Joohyun and Seulgi fighting for some package they were holding. 

"Do you think I should be scared spending so much time with them, am I going to regret it?" Yerim jokes, seeing the two girls too. 

"No, it's going to be fun. I've been hanging out with them for years now, and the worst we have gotten is a noise complaint." Sooyoung answered, remembering clearly the moment. 

Yerim hummed, knowing there was a story behind it but never asking it further. She could be considered a shy person, but it was nice to see her opening up a bit with them, and agreeing to join them on that trip was definitely a great opportunity. 

Sooyoung was happy she said yes. So she told her just that. "I'm very happy you decided to come with us, it's going to be great."

Yerim smiled to her feet. "Sooyoung I-" 

"Let's go useless Lesbians! Time to ride!" They heard Joohyun yell from the car, earning a funny look from both girls. 

Unfortunately Sooyoung didn't get to know what Yerim was going to tell her. 

They arrived at the beach house at 7pm, they all knew this because Seungwan made sure everyone would remember this moment by taking a Polaroid picture of them.

"Memories." She said, looking at the picture and smiling. 

It was already night time and they were all very tired to even do anything, so they decided to just divide themselves into rooms and go to sleep. 

"Okay I checked." Seulgi said, coming from upstairs and smiling at them. " There's three rooms and I already choose the bigger one for me and Joohyun."

They all whined at that. They used their old method of rock paper scissors to decide who would check the rooms and choose first. Joohyun won but she decided to send her girlfriend since she was too tired from driving. 

"I call single room!" Seungwan yelled, shocking everyone. She sent a wink in Sooyoung's direction, and she immediately knew that the short haired girl had planned. 

"Then me and Sooyoung share. Okay?" Yerim said casually, smiling at the tall girl and offering to carry their bags up stairs.

"Can you carry mine?" Joohyun asked, making her signature puppy eyes.

Yerim just laughed them off. "Maybe if you've shared rooms with me."

They all laughed it up and mocked Joohyun, who was too stunned to clapback.

"Little girl has some game. I love it." Seungwan said, taking her own bag and carrying it upstairs.

Sooyoung was left with the annoying couple she called her best friends, who, much to her dismay, were actually acting quite suspicious.

"What are you two plotting?" She asked, walking to the little kitchen and checking if they had enough plates and utensils. 

Joohyun and Seulgi exchanged a look, a much devious one. "Nothing. What are you plotting?" 

Sooyoung shot them a confused look and crossed her arms. 

"Are you two drunk already?" 

"Drunk in loooove." Joohyun sang, making the other girls cringe at the joke. "But seriously, sharing a room with Yerim uh…"

Sooyoung rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where this was coming from. They've been teasing her for the unrequited crush for months now. Seungwan's were bearable but once these two got in the case…

"What's wrong with me sharing a room with Yerim?

"Your pining, that's what's wrong!" Seulgi said, her voice higher. Sooyoung locked eyes with them, panicking. 

"Quiet!" She hissed, sending them both pierced looks.

"When will you do anything about it?" Seulgi continued, getting closer and running her hands through Sooyoung's long locks. 

"Do what? I can't tell her, that's so embarrassing. She doesn't feel the same!" 

Both Joohyun and Seulgi exchanged looks, knowing something.

"How can you possibly be sure of that?" Joohyun inquired, her tone more serious than usual. "For me it looks like she has something for you…"

Sooyoung thought about all the moment she imagined she was seeing things, all the touches, the unfinished sentences, the convos… She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't feel something there but, how could it be? If those gestures were indeed real and meant something why was she having so many doubts? 

"Well you also thought Seungwan was straight." Sooyoung declared, looking at both of them with a serious expression. Seulgi laughed loudly and Joohyun just looked perplexed.

"That was a mistake, exception to the rule or something like that." Joohyun replied, her face in a frown. 

Before they could continue the conversation, Yerim appeared at the door, scaring the three of them.

She exchanged a confused look. "Why does it look like you've seen a ghost?" 

They shrugged all three at the same time. Joohyun moved past the girl, saying she was going to see the room. Seulgi hugged Sooyoung lightly and whispered in her ear you got this girl.

So, it was both of them alone again. Yerim was now wearing a cute pajama set, full of purple fruits and cute faces. Her hair was pulled in a messy bun, a few strands falling. She looked endearing, in a soft manner. Sooyoung would have kissed her right there.

"You should get ready to bed. I already made ours by the way, thought you would appreciate it." She smiled genuinely, helping Sooyoung cleaning the rest of the kitchen. 

"Ah...thank you. I'm not very sleepy, I'll probably try to set the TV. God knows how Seungwan gets when she doesn't get to see the morning news."

"What a nerd." Yerim joked and Sooyoung couldn't help not go smile. "Let me help you. Not to brag but, I'm very good with electronics." 

Sooyoung smiled, making a sign for the younger to follow her into the living room. 

They spent the night setting the TV. Turns out Yerim wasn't good at all with electronics but Sooyoung still praised her for the hard work, and they managed to let everything not only ready to function, but clean and tidy.

"We are an amazing team!" Yerim bragged, passing her hand by Sooyoung's arm. 

It was all very quick and Sooyoung thought she had dreamed the moment. But she knew she didn't when Yerim appeared on the stairs asking if she was coming. 

Not trusting her words she followed the girl upstairs. 

Laying in bed that night proved itself difficult enough. The thought of knowing her crush was laying next to her, sleeping peacefully but now in the way she dreamed it was hard enough. 

Falling asleep was worst. Thoughts plaguing her mind, some including Seungwan and Joohyun's talks, their words lingering and making her hopeful over the girl's intentions. 

She took a glance at the beautiful girl sleeping next to her. It was peaceful, she looked like an angel. And with those thoughts in mind, she ended up falling asleep, angels singing in her head. 

The next day she was woken up by a scream. 

She immediately jumped, running downstairs and almost tripping on the stairs. She found the group of girls arguing in the kitchen and knew immediately who the owner of the scream was. 

"I'm trying to watch the news!" Seungwan said, trying to fight for the control of the remote with Seulgi, who was holding onto it like dear life. 

"They're depressing! You're on vacation Wan, you should be resting and seeing happy things." Seulgi argued back, tightening her grip. 

"What's happening?" Sooyoung asked, seeing Yerim stand by the cupboard, laughing at the girls actions. 

"Oh hi! You're awake." She smiled at her making Sooyoung's insides twist. "They're arguing over the TV. Maybe we shouldn't have set it last night."

"Are you kidding me? This is beautiful." Joohyun said, taking her phone out and filming the girls. "Going straight to Instagram."

They all laughed at that. Eventually the fight came to an end, both of them agreeing to not watch the TV at all unless it was strictly necessary and everyone in the room agreed. 

They were now sat at the little table in the kitchen. It was small for the five of them, so Joohyun just sat on her girlfriend's lap and Seungwan decided to stay up. It was familiar and nice, something Sooyoung was eternally grateful for.

"So, what is our plans girls?" Seungwan inquired, looking around and stuffing a whole croissant into her mouth.

"Going to the beach, trying to piss Yerim and getting ice cream." Seulgi said determined, like she had planned this in her mind for years. 

"Piss me? What have I done?" Yerim blurted, almost dropping her yogurt on the ground. 

"Absolutely nothing! That's the problem, I've never seen you mad at something." Seulgi added, pointing her fork at the girl who just looked mildly confused and terrified. 

"I'm a very collected person." 

"We shall see about that." Joohyun added, blinking at Sooyoung who dropped the mug she was holding on the ground. 

Seungwan was trying to control her laugh as Yerim walked to help the girl collect the rests of the mug on the ground. 

"You good?" Yerim asked and smiled. Sooyoung just nodded, cleaning the rest of the mess and turning around so no one saw the faint red blush on her cheeks. 

After a good thirty minutes of Joohyun going through Seungwan's swimsuits and choosing one that was good enough for her instagram pictures, they were ready to go. 

Unfortunately, the weather didn't seem to be on their side. 

Once they stepped out of the house, it started raining. A lot. 

"Are you kidding me?" Seulgi screamed go the air, directed at no one.

They rushed inside quickly, locking themselves as Yerim went to get some towels for them to dry themselves.

"Now this is unfortunate…" Yerim said, clearly unamused. 

"Maybe if someone had let me see the news in the morning I would've known it would rain." Seungwan spoke, tone mocking. 

Seulgi got up from the couch they were all sitting in. "So now it's my fault?"

"Who said that?" Seungwan continued the argument and before it could get anywhere further, Sooyoung stepped in.

"It's okay! I brought games and even Uno. I'm prepared for this outcome." Sooyoung said, running to her bag to get the cardboard games she brought alongside. 

"Our saviour." She heard Yerim whisper before going away, blushing madly again.

She picked the boxes and after that she noticed a little pound on the side of her bed. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up, seeing a gap in the ceiling that was letting water dripping down. 

Meanwhile the rain kept pouring, even harder. 

"I'm back!" Sooyoung said, coming down the stairs. "You should know though, there's a leak in mine and Yerim's room."

"There's also one here." Seungwan said, looking at the spot she was occupying in the kitchen and pointing up. 

"The whole house is pouring. Look!" Yerim said, pointing at the water running from the walls and from the ceiling.

"Is this because of me God? Give me a sign if yes!" Seulgi said and suddenly a thunder interrupted her speech. 

They all flinched, Joohyun tightened her grip to Seulgi's arm and even Yerim seemed distress. 

"I think that's your sign." Seungwan said, earning a look from all the members in the house. 

Two hours after the failure plans of the day, they found themselves sitting underneath the kitchen table, the only place in the house who was safe from the big storm outside. 

They tried to built some sort of fort around it, bringing some food and games as electricity was off and everything was boring. 

"How come no one checked the damn weather before coming?" Joohyun said, for the fourth time that hour. Everyone sighed as Seulgi played her turn in the board game no one really understood the rules of.

"I told you already. It wasn't supposed to storm this hard." Seungwan said, who has searched before the data ran out of her phone. 

"I'm tired." Sooyoung said, leaning into the side before realising it was Yerim next to her. Before she could retreat her actions, the younger girl patted her legs, inviting her to lay down. 

So she did.

As if her cheeks weren't burning.

As if the looks Seulgi sent her weren't enough. 

"Hopefully it will go away quick." Yerim tried to assure everyone, smiling softly and with the voice that always made everyone happy. 

This time it didn't work though. The hopes were low as they have been there for over an hour now, making up rules and trying to entertain themselves. 

"I hate this game." Seulgi said, throwing the board up and earning a gasp from everyone seated around it. 

"Why would you do this!" Joohyun proclaimed pissed, making a face at her girlfriend who just pecked her lightly.

"Let's spice things up! I say strip truth or dare." Seulgi affirmed proud of herself, earning once again a collective sigh from everyone.

"Why are you acting like you've never seen any of our boobies live." Seungwan said tired, laying on top of the board and everyone laughed at that. 

"We haven't seen Yerim's." Joohyun said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Do you want to see them now Bae?" Yerim joked, making everyone clap at her antics, even Sooyoung (although being slightly flustered at the idea of seeing Yerim's boobies). 

"I have a better idea. What about tipsy never I have ever?" Sooyoung said, looking around and eyeing the vodka bottles and cups Seulgi insisted on putting there. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Joohyun started dramatically, waving her arms frenetically "But I might just agree with Sooyoung." 

Sooyoung just rolled her eyes, tired of the way their friends picked at her but still happy and wholesome knowing they did this because they loved her very much. 

"I'm surprised too. Sooyoung is getting bold these days." Seungwan said, blinking at the girl who just shot her the best annoyed look she could muster.

Yerim, who was currently petting Sooyoung's head - this one still layed on her lap - just laughed slightly, making Sooyoung's heart do a whole flip. 

It was moments like this she realised she was so enamored by this girl she has known for over a year. How she enjoyed the company, every talk they had: those out of place about something as trivial as the colour of their shirts to the deep conversations about the nature of the Universe. Yerim has been both the mystery she loved the most to solve and the perfect rainbow for her gloomy day. Gestures as small as petting her hair, helping her set the TV, touches in the arm that burned and even the way she woke up countless of times that night almost tangling with the smaller girl were the ultimate proof of her adoration. The way her heart was beating fast, her cheeks getting redder and her whole body react to the minimal action, it was both driving her insane and aching for more. 

More Yerim. The most she could get, in every way possible.

"What are we waiting for?" Yerim asked, smiling mischievous. 

"Never have I ever.." Seungwan said, still five fingers up and not tipsy at all. "Fucked someone on the table where Sooyoung makes her architecture projects." 

"What?" Sooyoung screamed. 

Seungwan's devious smile said it all, as Joohyun and Seulgi started screaming at her.

"You did that on purpose to eliminate me!" Seulgi said, who previously had one finger up and was now left to zero, having officially lost the game.

Joohyun was still two fingers up but look as indignant as ever. 

"I'm never telling you anything else ever." 

"You know the deal! Tell the story or drink up!" Seungwan laughed evilly.

The rules have been made earlier by the mind behind the idea - Sooyoung herself. It was easy, everyone started with five fingers up and would pull one by one down as the questions passed. The catch came with the fact that, if they pulled their finger down they had to tell the story behind it or drink a shot.

So far everyone has gulped their shots, only Sooyoung and Seungwan being the ones sober. Sooyoung had told 2 stories in total: one about the way she stole a shirt once from a store earning a lot of teasing from everyone else and another one on how she had been caught cheating in a test by the teacher herself. 

Everyone else decided they would drink their pride instead of letting everyone have dirt on them. So the atmosphere of the room was already a bit overwhelmed. 

"I can't believe you fucked on my favourite table. Why, just why…" Sooyoung pleaded, trying to erase the image of her mind.

"It was one time!" Joohyun continued. "It was in the moment…"

Sooyoung sighed. "In that uncomfortable table?" 

Seulgi was about to start saying something but was interrupted by Sooyoung. "You know what, I don't want to know. Let's go on."

"Good, it's my turn." Joohyun added, smiling in Sooyoung's direction. Which slightly scared her. 

"Never have I ever…" Joohyun started, looking mischievously at everyone. "Had a crush on someone sitting in this round."

Sooyoung was about to implode. She knew someone would try to frame her like this, especially when this group of people consisted of her devil friends with bad intentions and the really cute nice angel she had a crush on. 

I'm so whipped. She thought, not being able to reach at all at the way she's been set up. 

She was about to throw a fit, maybe laugh it up and then hit Joohyun hard in the head but all of those thoughts were soon stopped by Yeri's lowering a finger.

OHHHHHHHH. Everyone said while looking at Yerim with a mixture of surprise, curiousness and the one weird look Seulgi sent her. 

"Are you going to tell?" Joohyun asked, sending the cup of vodka onto her direction already. 

Yerim looked around, her glance to Sooyoung lasting longer than necessary. She was internally struggling, anyone could see that.

Sooyoung didn't want to get her hopes up, she was trying very hard not to. She thought about all those gestures who seemed oddly romantic to her, all the touches and smiles and conversations. She remembered the time they had come out to each other over a late night of take out and movies.

There was a movie on the TV that featured a lesbian couple struggling. Both of them had left the TV on while talked so they only catched the movie halfway through. 

Yerim had been focused on the TV for a long time, and when Sooyoung wondered out loud if everything was okay, Yerim had told her:

"It just hits home you know. The struggles." 

Sooyoung had nodded, understanding exactly what it had meant. Both literally and in the way her hopes had risen. 

"Same." She spoke to the air. That night Yerim had hold her hand while they both shared their stories and their difficulties. It had been a binding experience that left her heart aching and knowing, knowing she wanted to know this person as much as she could. 

Coming back to the present time, Yerim's eyes still on her. Sooyoung's heart was beating so fast she was sure everyone was hearing. And if they weren't, the tension was palpable. 

But the moment soon ended as Yerim glanced away, took the cup and drank it.

Sooyoung breathed deeply. Her mind going at the speed of light, her thoughts messing her brain. She couldn't deny the tension she felt on that look alone, the tension she had been feeling for over months now everytime she hanged around Yerim. 

It all couldn't have been only fragment of her mind. So she did what her heart told her to do at the moment, risk it all. 

She lowered her finger and said:

"I don't need the drink."

Seungwan sent her a worried look while the couple sent her encouraging looks - the ones they could muster in their drunken state. 

Yerim was looking at her. That, surprising enough have motivated her to continue.

"The story? There's no story I guess. It's Yerim, and I think everyone else in this room knew this already except for her."

Yerim breathe deeply before excusing herself and leaving the girls behind, worried looks. 

"I fucked up. Badly." Sooyoung said, twenty minutes into the mess that happened.

Seungwan went to try to talk to Yerim, evaluate the situation, leaving an almost cry baby Sooyoung and two tipsy devils. 

"I thought she was going to cave in to be honest." Seulgi said, seriously. She's been gulping in a bottle of water, her words now more serious. 

"I can't believe you had the balls to do so. Whatever happens, even if it's bad, I'm proud of you Soo." Joohyun said, getting close to the girl and hugging her on the side. 

It was a comfort, despite both of them had this planned from the start, she knew it was with the best intentions. The girl also knew she had to do something, couldn't just keep these feelings bottled up and consuming her.

Seungwan showed up a few minutes later. "God, this ceiling sucks. I hope it doesn't rain for the next weeks we are going to be here."

"Oh my God, I ruined our trip didn't I? She never wants to see me again and now I'm going to have to live in a cabin in the woods forever and adopt a wolf." Sooyoung whined, laying on the ground and feeling some drops of water hiting her face from the ceiling. 

"Did she drink something while I was gone?" Seungwan asked, mildly confused and Seulgi just pointed out at the bottle of vodka in the corner, that was now empty. 

"Oh Sooyoung, you're hopeless." Seungwan joked. 

"I know!" Sooyoung asked, not taking the tone of the other girl. The three of them exchanged a look. "Are you communicating in your weird old people language?" 

"Yerim is in your room. You should go there." Seungwan said. 

Sooyoung threw her a pointed look wondering what she meant by that. But the girl just encouraged her toward, saying to trust her. 

And so she did. 

Yerim was sitting in the bed, a bucket now in the ground, catching the water that was pouring. 

"This house is falling apart, I'm never letting Seulgi choose again." Sooyoung said, her nervousness completely masked by the small amount of alcohol in her system. 

"Did you drink?" Yerim asked, voice shaking.

She didn't notice before but now it was clear, Yerim was holding some envelopes while sitting crossed legged in the bed. 

Sooyoung sat in the opposite side and nodded shyly. Yerim smiled, although it seemed a bit forced for that moment. 

"Seungwan sent me here."

Yerim hummed. She moved to place herself next to Sooyoung and handed her the papers she was holding. 

"I'm a huge coward. But I hope those help." She said, her cheeks blushing. 

Sooyoung sent her a confused look but took the envelopes anyways. They were all of different colours, shapes. Some had stickers: little cats, a fluffy white dog, pokémon… But all had one thing in common.

They were adressed at the same person. 

To Sooyoung.

She opened one carefully:

Dear Sooyoung,  
Today you were wearing a white flowy dress that went all over your feet. You said you felt like a princess walking around in it, and that you felt beautiful.  
I didn't have the guts to tell you that you look beautiful everyday, all the time.  
But I hope you know that.  
Yerim.

She looked confused about it and was about to comment on it when Yerim pushed her foward to read another one. 

Dear Sooyoung  
You told me you wanted to see the ocean. Because it's been so gloomy and sad and work has been pushing you off your limits.  
So I suggested to Seulgi we could take a vacation to the beach. I knew it would make you happy.  
Seeing you light up at the news was incredible.  
Hope you enjoy yourself.  
Yerim

Dear Sooyoung  
I love how your brain works. Pink Space Cowboy? I don't think I've been so fascinated by someone.  
Seeing you with my jacket was beautiful. Please wear it more times.  
Yerim

"I wrote that one yesterday." She confessed, looking blushed till the tip of her ears. 

"So the person you have a crush on it's me and not any of them right?" Sooyoung started, inhibitions down and the start of a ramble very much present. "Because like… yeah. Wow." 

"Are you going to develop or?" Yerim laughed, this time more relaxed and moving close to the girl. 

"Yeah, I am." Sooyoung affirmed, positioning herself on the side so she could have easier access to the other girl face. She grabbed her face and pressed their lips together. 

The contact itself made both of them shiver, something about waiting for this forever and not having been touched in a while. 

It was a simple peck, a mixture of emotions overwhelming them. Then Yerim flipped them over, so she could be the one standing on top and kissed Sooyoung again, this time determined and evolving what was a simple kiss to a heated, clash of lips. 

"Wait." Sooyoung said and Yerim immediately sat up, straddling the other girl. "I drank a lot of alcohol in the past 20 minutes and I kind of want to do this sober." 

"Make out?" Yerim asked and Sooyoung blushed hard, making the other girl smile and kiss all over her face. "I've waited so long for this."

"You? Girl I have been head over heels for you!" Sooyoung sat up, both of them facing each other now but clos as much as they could muster. 

"I wrote you 20 letters Sooyoung." Yerim deadpanned and Sooyoung took the letters again, which she accidentally discarded when she went to kiss the girl. She counted them all and indeed there were 20 there. 

"I pinned over you and bothered our friends about it?" Sooyoung said, knowing she wouldn't win this but the blonde girl smiled widely, clearly overjoyed with the situation. 

"That totally counts." She said, moving forward and kissing her, slowly and steady. Trying to prove a point. 

"So… What now?" Sooyoung started, trying to not sound too desperate. 

"Hopefully the weather is better so we can go and see some crabs at the beach?" Yerim suggested, moving away from the bed and standing, offering a hand to Sooyoung.

Sooyoung, who had been dreaming about this for a while, immediately took it.

"Sounds good." She said, now standing up and grabbing Yerim by the waist, bringing her close. "Forgot how small you were for a second. Where did you find the strength to flip me over like that?"

Yerim laughed. "I like tipsy Sooyoung, she's blunt." She added, tipping forward to kiss Sooyoung's cheeks and grabbing her hand.

Both of them went downstairs, to warn their friends everything was okay but didn't move any further from the door when they saw the three girls by the big window at the end of hall. 

"What are you doing?" Yerim asked, her hand laced with Sooyoung, who wasn't blushing at all. (She totally blushed.)

"Seulgi is going to try to fix the antenna." Joohyun said, nodding at the girl. 

They looked outside, Seulgi was wearing a raincoat and an umbrella, carefully stepping on top of the roof. 

"She's going to hurt herself!" Sooyoung said but the others just shrugged. 

"It's Seulgi. She's done worse than this." Seungwan said, cheering the girl on. 

"We want to see a movie. And the TV wasn't working." Joohyun added, seeing the confused looks on the other girls faces. The she glanced at her fingers and a smirk erupted in her features. "I see you sneaky dumbasses, you finally got your shit together didn't you?" 

Sooyoung blushed but Yerim just laughed. "You could say that."

Seungwan smiled widely too. "Seulgi! Yerim and Sooyoung got their shit together!" She yelled through the window, the only answer being the girl cheering them loudly. 

They all laughed at that and continued to cheer Seulgi up, who successfully fixed the antena and came back inside, her girlfriend carefully drying her. 

"My hero." Joohyun said, kissing Seulgi in the cheek.

Now they were all sitting on the couch. Yerim's face on Sooyoung's shoulder and the latter face on top of hers. Seungwan was sitting in the middle, hugging her knees and Joohyun and Seulgi had fallen asleep on top of each other. 

"I'm sober. What do you say we ditch them and go make out in our room?" Sooyoung whispered in Yerim's ear, who just laughed and promptly got up, dragging the tall girl with her. 

"Use protection!" They heard Joohyun scream from the bottom of the stairs and both of them laughed. 

"These are going to be two long weeks." Seungwan commented, but she was smiling, happy about everything finally walking into the right places.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! :)


End file.
